La Bufanda
by RanhiroK
Summary: Traducción de "The Scarf" por arashi-enkou. Remilia tiene un obsequio :Establecerse antes de Perfect Cherry Blossom; RemixSaku::


Esta sería la segunda parte de las tres que subiré, está situado antes de los sucesos del juego Perfect Cherry Blossom, es mucho más corto que la anterior y que el que le sigue pero no le quita su encanto propio. Una de las cosas que puedo remarcarles es que en el juego mismo de ZUN Sakuya lleva una bufanda roja. Un pequeño detalle que me gustó bastante más aún cuando algo tan sencillo toma una historia por detrás. Sin más preambulo he aquí la continuación pero no sin antes darle los créditos que merece arashi-enkou por esta historia.

El profile del autor: u/1115758/arashi-enkou

La historia Original en su idioma: s/6662383/1/The-Scarf

Imagen por Hernan6000

* * *

"Sakuya-san, apenas hay provisiones restantes. Este invierno está corriendo por demasiado tiempo."

La sirvienta jefe de la Mansión _Scarlet Devil _asintió a sí misma. "Ya veo. Por favor, continúa tu trabajo."

La hada sirvienta hizo una reverencia y tomó su plumero mientras lo agitaba. A pesar de que la fuerza de trabajo de las hadas era una completa locura en su totalidad, las pocas que lograban tener alguna apariencia de sentido eran muy apreciadas.

"Esto es preocupante", murmuró para sí misma mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y caminó afuera hacia las puertas. El frío viento la alcanzó todavía, incluso con su uniforme de invierno, pero Sakuya lo tomó con calma como cualquiera buena sirvienta lo haría.

"Helando aquí afuera, ¿no es así, Sakuya-san?", dijo Meiling a través de dientes que castañeaban. La youkai llevaba sólo una bufanda contra los elementos, lo que hizo a Sakuya fruncir el ceño profundamente. Ella hizo una nota mental para regañar a la youkai más tarde.

"Meiling, ¿has visto a la doncella del santuario o a la bruja todavía?"

"¿Mm? No señora, no puedo decir que lo he hecho ¿Por qué?"

El ceño de Sakuya se profundizó. "Esto es preocupante. Estoy bastante segura de que este no es un invierno ordinario el que estamos experimentando."

"Sin engaño", dijo Meiling, frotándose los brazos desnudos. "¿No es ya mayo?"

"Si lo es de hecho. Y nuestros suministros están peligrosamente bajos". Sakuya miró hacia el cielo crecido. La nieve empezaría a caer, y pronto. "...Creo que tenemos un incidente."Se llevó un dedo a los labios. "Sin embargo la doncella del santuario no está investigando. Qué extraño."

Después de un momento de silencio, la sirviente jefa suspiró.

"...Muy bien. Parece ser que tendré que manejar esto."

"¿Ehh? Farfulló Meiling. "¿T-tú?"

"Sí. Además", añadió Sakuya, "mientras estoy fuera, podría conseguir un poco de las compras por hacer."

Ella comenzó la caminata de regreso a la mansión. Antes de que entrara, se detuvo y dijo, "Meiling, considera esto una orden, colocate tu uniforme de invierno antes de la siguiente nevada. Ahora."

"¿Así que lo estás tomando sobre ti misma para resolver este problema?"

Sakuya parpadeó por el tono severo en la voz de su ama. Ella levantó la vista de los botones extra gruesos,y su blanca camisa manga larga hacia la pequeña vampiro acurrucada en su cama.

La Señorita Scarlet había, en un primer momento, haberse fascinado con la primera nevada de invierno—como siempre lo había hecho. Sin embargo, mientras continuaba avanzando, había perdido su encanto, y el hecho de que la nieve la mantenía encerrada adentro sólo empeoró su estado de ánimo.

"Si yo no, ¿Entonces quién lo hará?"

"Reimu". La vampiresa agitó la mano con un bufido. "Deja a esa estúpida humana lidiar con esto."

"Si tuviera alguna fe en ella, entonces lo haría, mi lady. Estoy tan indispuesta a dejar su lado como lo están las cosas." Sakuya se puso la igualmente gruesa, y oscuro vestido azul y lo ajustó a la perfección. "Pero temo que ella no pueda darse cuenta que esto es un incidente."

"Que vaga buena para nada."

Sakuya optó por morderse la lengua. "De hecho", dijo.

Mientras Sakuya se ponía las medias y se adjuntaba su funda, Remilia se sentó; las numerosas sábanas agrupándose alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola parecer mucho más pequeña. Ella miraba a la sirvienta prepararse para la investigación, algo parecido al orgullo comenzó a revolotear en su pecho.

Si—cuando-Sakuya resolviera este incidente, entonces Remilia podría ciertamente sostenerlo sobre la cabeza de Reimu. Y lo divertido que sería, humillar a la doncella del santuario como venganza por frustrar sus planes.

Miró sobre su sirvienta, que terminó de reatar sus trenzas y colocaba su tocado. Ella frunció el ceño al ver una pieza faltante en la vestimenta de la humana.

"...Sakuya."

"¿Sí, mi lady?"

"No tienes una bufanda."

"¿Mm?" Sakuya miró hacia abajo, parpadeando. "Ah. Parece que la he olvidado. Gracias por recor-"

"Espera un momento". Remilia saltó de su nido de cálidas sabanas, yendo por su vestidor. Abrió el último cajón y rebuscó en el, murmurando entre dientes. Sakuya ligeramente mordía el nudillo de su pulgar para reprimir una risa por el aspecto erizado de su ama.

"...¡Ahá! Aquí está". Remilia trajo una envejecida, cada de madera de avellana. La abrió y sacó una bufanda roja. Parecía cara y hecha de un material fino, y Remilia manejaba el elemento con el mayor cuidado.

"Arrodíllate, Sakuya", Remilia ordenó bruscamente. "No voy a estirarme para alcanzarte."

Sakuya se arrodilló. Remilia enrolló la bufanda alrededor del cuello de la sirvienta, asegurándolo. Cuando estaba hecho, ella puso las manos sobre la tela roja, con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro.

"¿Mi lady?" Sakuya aventuró suavemente.

"Esta bufanda...mi padre decía que era de mi madre, antes de que falleciera". Las manos de Remilia acariciaron la bufanda. "Él dijo que la mantuviera segura durante los tiempos más difíciles. Eso es todo, lo que puedo recordar."

"Mi lady", Sakuya dijo, con suave voz. "No puedo aceptar esto."

"Sí, tú puedes. La necesitaras para mantener el calor."

"Pero significa mucho para usted."

Remilia se asomó a través de su flequillo. "Tú significas más."

Sakuya fue golpeada por una emoción abrumadora, en ese momento, y se encontró incapaz de hablar. Ella inclinó su cabeza, capturando las pequeñas manos de Remilia en su cuenta.

"Yo..." Tomó un respiro. "Gracias, mi lady. Yo...no se qué decir."

"Mírame, Sakuya."

La sirvienta levantó su cabeza. Remilia agachó la de ella, y besó el pulso palpitante en la garganta de Sakuya. La humana tomó un profundo respiro, y sus manos apretaron las de Remilia. Por un momento, Sakuya se preguntó si ella quería morder.

En ese mismo momento, Sakuya deseó que lo hubiese hecho.

"Estarás devuelta mañana antes de hora de la hora del té de la mañana", la vampiresa murmuró en su cuello. "Juralo."

"Yo-yo lo juro."

"Bien". Y entonces Remilia retrocedió, con las manos en sus caderas. "¿Y bien? A ponerse en marcha. Si voy a tener alguna influencia sobre esa maldita sacerdotisa, tendrás que resolver este incidente antes de que ella realice lo que está pasando. ¡Ve!"

Sakuya inclinó su cabeza. "Por supuesto, mi lady". Con broche de oro, se paró y se dirigió hacia el balcón afuera del dormitorio. Ella se subió a la barandilla y, con una última mirada a su ama, la sirvienta se lanzó al aire.

Remilia observó tras ella, sus labios todavía hormigueando con la sensación de su pulso contra ellos. Finalmente, cuando Sakuya había desaparecido de su vista, la Ama de la Mansión Scarlet Devil cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

_**The End.**_


End file.
